User blog:Qwertyshudder23/Create your Wrestlers
There a a lot of wrestlers in the Muscle Hustle Gym. And I was wondering if I can start a blog dedicated for the fans to submit their wrestlers. From a musclebound underdog to a hulking brute anything can happen before they can join the big leagues. For example: (Made by using Hero Machine, since I can't draw.) (If you can draw then that would be a bonus.) Picture3.png Picture1.png Picture2.png Far Left: "With great punches comes with great pain" Name:' Arturo "The Relentless" Gonzalez ' Age: 35 Gender: Male Height: 6'6" Weight: 290 lbs Location: Santiago, Chile Role: Law & Disorder Class: Heavyweight Info: Obssessed with comic book superheroes, Arturo hones a thrift shop mask and fight crime with with his fist. The criminals become so afraid of him after he relentlessly beat down the whole cartel and sending all of them to the hospital, (rumor has it most of them went to the morgue). When an hulking alien warlord invaded his home place, the alien demanded a fight with Earth's strongest. What happens next remains an imagination to the crowd, some say the crowds (and cops) was sent to therapy after watching hm relentlessly beat down the alien who was 5 times larger than him. One of the famous details was the alien was crying after receiving a punch to the stomach for the 50th time and lose all of his tooth. After the fight, Arturo was crowned the Relenstless Protector. But Arturo doesn't like the fame and popularity and decides to lay low and disguise as a wrestler and crush his oppnents with his fist because that is the only thing he loves. Center: "Feel my wraith, puny champion." Name: Grug Soleus Age: Unknown Gender: Male Height: 7'10" Weight: 489 lbs Loacation: Wafromia Role: Wild Class: Heavyweight Info: Born in a muscle-bound planet called Wafromia, Grug has always been the most ferocious and most biggest fighter. Bored of fighting the same of people everyday, Grug decides to become the first cosmic wrestler to enter The Muscle Hustle and wrestle (and destroy) any puny champion who is standing his way. Far Right: "I might be small, but I can make you fly to tomorrow. Literally." Name: Boris Breaker Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 220 lbs Location: Bulgaria Role: Heavyweight Class: Wild Info: After eating a forbidden fruit while hiking, Boris was feeling sick until he punched a tree and completely destroyed it. Shocked, he then runs to the hospital to find a doctor hoping he can cure him. Along the way, he was stopped by a group of muggers who was trying to steal his money. By instict, he then throws a punch to one of the muggers and flying into the air (leaving some of his teeth behind). The muggers were completely shocked by the action and the last thing they knew were a fist was coming to their faces. Knowing that fruit has giving him super strength, Boris decided to enter the world of wrestling and prove that a puny guy like him can throw a big guy 10 times his size to oblivion. (and possibly into a comatose state.) I know it my characters sounds ridiculous but it's The Muscle Hustle, where brawn meets brawn and ridiculously Over Powered when they need to be. So hustlers, wrestle your brain and give your wrestler a badass looks and wacky backstory until they see the light of day. (hopefully.) Category:Blog posts